Mannequin
by Faulty Wiring
Summary: Toshiro shares his feelings on Rukia getting a new boyfriend. One-shot.


_You and I fell apart like a rag doll torn at the seams. Then he came in; Stitched up the pieces like some kinda hero. I, I bet it was easy to act like a damsel in distress. I guess you got what you wanted._

It's not like we were soul mates or anything. I didn't own you. I just loved you. We've been friends forever. I thought we owed it to one another. To be in love. We always promised we'd never let another person come between us. Who would have thought you'd be the one to break that promise. The noble one. The dependable one. Yeah, we didn't make such a great team, romantically. But we were still close. Weren't we? Then when we realized it wasn't working, along came Kaien. He swooped right in to convince you I wasn't worth giving another shot. Right?

_He'll pick you up, just to knock you down. One day I'll see you both in hell. Is it everything you thought it'd be? When he's lying there, I bet you think of me._

Don't trust Kaien. I know him. Better than you do, I bet. If you won't listen to me, there's nothing I can do. He can promise you the stars, but I thought what we had was better than that. I thought it meant more. Kaien is too... He's too arrogant. He's too many things that you don't need. I can't explain it. And I know when you fall asleep next to him at night, you don't dream of him. I know you too well. You talk in your sleep, you know. One day, he happened to be outside my office, complaining about one thing or another and I heard your name. Turns out, you still call for me to keep away the night terrors. I'm right, aren't I?

_I swear, he'll only dress you up, go out just to show you off. Girl, I don't know what you see. You're more than just a mannequin to me. _

I know how you hate getting dolled up. Does he know that? How you love your hair tangled in a messy bun. How you prefer the friction of your faded, hole-filled, skinny jeans to that of some silken, lace party dress. How about the way high heels make your feet turn pink and you can't walk right for the next two days? That's why you prefer your black, low-top converse. You love your loose, but still form fitting, camo t-shirt. Because you don't particularly like showing skin, but you definitely know how to flaunt your subtle curves. He doesn't know any of that. Bet he's never asked either. I love you in anything. But I won't be the one to dress you up. I'll let you do that for yourself.

_Now you and I are staring at eachother from across the room. And there he goes, hanging on tight like the necklace I gave you._

I didn't want to go to another one of Rangiku's parties. They always give me such a headache. I went because she promised me I'd see you. And I did. Kaien was hanging on your shoulder, drinking, no doubt. You looked at me and out of instinct, reached for your neck. The small dragon pendant hung just where I placed it over 2 years ago. The blue always clashed with the deep violet of your eyes. It was beautiful on you.

_I'm moving on, living well is the best revenge. Oh is this, is this what you wanted? _

I didn't mean to make you cry that night. Momo confronted me, asking if I was ok. She didn't buy my excuses, so she made me give her a hug. She swore it would make me better. I saw the look in your eye as my body touched her's. This isn't what you wanted. Why couldn't I see it sooner?

_He'll pick you up, just to knock you down. One day I'll see you both in hell. Is it everything you thought it'd be? When he's lying there, I bet you think of me._

I saw you guys fight after that night. It was small stuff at first. Like how you love your tea a certain way, with so much sugar, sometimes milk. Then it got worse. The other girls would walk past the two of you, making eyes at him while their friends would glare at you. He would wink when you weren't looking. This isn't what you wanted. I can see it in your eyes. They don't sparkle the way they used to. And it's sad.

_I swear, he'll only dress you up; Go out just to show you off. Girl, I don't know what you see. You're more than just a mannequin to me._

I saw you two the other night. I guess you were going on a date or something. You kept fidgeting with your dress. Asking him if you couldn't just wear something a little simpler. I know you enjoy sun dresses on occasion, but what you had on was just too much. He snapped back with a remark about how you couldn't be seen in anything less. You were supposed to be a noble and how your brother would be ashamed. That isn't true at all and we all know it.

_You and I fell apart like a rag doll torn at the seams. Then he came and stitched up the pieces like some kinda hero. _

I bet he still thinks he saved you. He thought I wasn't good enough. I guess you see for yourself how that worked out. Are you really happy? Because I don't think you are.

_He'll pick you up, just to knock you down. One day I'll see you both in hell. Is it everything you thought it'd be? When he's lying there, I bet you think of me._

I saw you sitting outside my office the other day. You had tears on your pale cheeks. Eyes, rimmed red, with the slightest smear of eyeliner. I stopped to ask you what was wrong. Then I realized you weren't speaking to anyone. I didn't have to ask again. Your silence told me all I needed to know. Ever since we were small, boys would pick on you or pretend to have a crush on you, just to push you into the dirt. You were always so sad that you just stopped speaking. It was less embarrassing than crying. I understand. I put an arm around you, and took you into my office. Let you sit in my chair with me. And I just held you.

_I swear, he'll only dress you up; Go out just to show you off. Girl, I don't know what you see. No, girl, I don't know what you see. You're more than just a mannequin to me._

We've been friends for our whole lives. I told you this would happen. Sometimes you just need to listen. Headstrong as you are, you need to learn to take advice. I wasn't jealous. I was looking out for your best interest. Now, I guess you know. I love you, Rukia Kuchiki. I guess it took another guy's ignorance for you to realize that you loved me too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or music by The Summer Set.**


End file.
